Eventually
by ScaryKidsScaringKids
Summary: Shiki & Rima. Eventually.
1. Memories I

Memories

Memories

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

**They were supposed to be sleeping, but that was the one thing they couldn't do.**

**The almost ice rain pounding against Rima's window only mad them realize more what had just transpired between them.**

**Rima and Shiki had been friends for almost as long as they'd been alive.**

**The first time they met was like seeing light (or in there case dark) for the first time.**

**Rima had clinging to her mothers' leg, trying to hide behind it while Shiki was nervously chomping on pocky.**

**They had been staring at each other with strong intensity until Shiki's their mother told them to go play in another room.**

**Even when they reached the room they were still quiet.**

**Shiki finally broke the silence. "Would you like some pocky?" Then extending his arm with the candy in it to her.**

**Rima looked into his eyes, then smiled in response, causing Shiki to freeze at her intense stare.  
**

**Shiki knew instantly she was going to be someone he would always want.  
**

**She took the pocky and they both knew in any case they were going to be great friends . . .**

**not realizing it was going to turn into much more.**


	2. Awake II

Awake

Awake

**After they finally fell asleep the rest of the dorm had an eerie quietness settle over them, like a blanket of snow, for the rest of the morning. **

**When Rima woke she was about to find a more comfortable position and go back to bed, but then she realized she wasn't wearing and cloth. **

**That's when memories of last night came back to her, like she was watching a movie, she didn't know what was going to happen next and everything was so unreal. **

**Shiki, coming into her room complaining how hungry and tires he was. **

**Her telling him to go grab some pocky then go to bed. **

_He needs to leave before I do something to him._

**She had kept mentally slapping herself, trying to keep her thoughts away from all the **_**things**_** she wanted to do with Shiki. **

**He hadn't listened to her and walked over to her, leaving inches between them, close enough so she could feel his warm breath wash over her face. **

**"But Rima, I'm really hungry" he whispered in a voice that made a blush crawl along her cheeks. **

**It's not like he hadn't had her blood before, but all the other times she usually saw it coming. **

**It didn't help that she was hungry too, making him seem even more appealing than usual. **

_He's perfect . . ._

_He smells so good . . ._

_Why . . ._

_ How can I be . . ._

_ completely in love with him._

**She knew she loved him, but then and again she knew it would never matter. **

_He could never fall for me._

**While Rima over thought herself, making her oblivious to her surroundings, she didn't realize she hadn't responded to Shiki. **

_She looks so beautiful . . . my porcelain doll. _

_I want to do more than just taste her. I want to devour her. _

_I can't stand it any longer!_

**He leaned forward whole she was still contemplating her feelings-**

_No! I need to stop myself . . .but . . . I . . . don't want to._

**He bit his lip trying to clear his head, biting harder than he intended, making a small incision on his lower lip. **

**Blood fell from his mouth, dripping over his chin making **_**plink**_** noises as they hit the ground. **

**After Rimas' next breath she caught the smell of sweet blood, waking her from the daze she was in. **

**Looking up he was still leaning over her. **

_So close. _

_Just a little taste._

**She let the bloodlust take over her, turning her eyes crimson.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. YAY! sorry I didn't write something talking about the story in the first one, obviously I'm new, so I didn't know how to post the stuff. My chapters are usually short, but I plan to update plenty. Also, I know I have plenty mistakes, so you can point out them out if you like. Please tell me how you liked it, I love encouragement. **


	3. Over The Edge III

Over The Edge

Over The Edge

**Shiki looked at Rima's eyes, seeing them turn crimson. **

_Take it. _

_I want you to have it. _

**Rima tried to back away, but instead was caught by her wrists and pinned to the wall. **

**Shiki leaned into her, where ever his body touched her they both tingled with pleasure. **

**Without hesitation he molded his mouth to hers, letting blood coat her mouth. **

**Letting her hesitation slip away Rima opened her mouth to him, biting her lip so he could taste her too. **

**The blood covering their throats only made them kiss each other harder. **

**When all the blood was licked away they kept together, holding each other recklessly close. **

**In their minds everything was a blear except for the crystal clear **_I love you. _

**Rima suddenly broke away, gasping for air, but Shiki still wasn't done with her and was kissing her anywhere there wasn't cloth. **

**He finally looked up at her, seeing her still trying to catch her breath, making him only want her lips back at his more. **

**Once she was done resting she grabbed Shiki's arm, pulling him to the bed. **

**She knew she couldn't keep the love she'd been holding for so long in anymore**


	4. Not Now IV

Not Now

**Not Now**

**After Rima was done reanimating last night in her head, she felt as if the world had just lost its gravity causing her to spin out of control. **

_Did that really happen? _

_Did that really happen with Shiki? _

_I am so confused . . . wait! _

_Is Shiki still here?_

**She slowly turned herself over praying she didn't wake him up if he was still there. **

**As she turned she started to feel all the sore spots on her body. **

_I really need a hot bath._

**She jumped when she saw him, thank god he's still sleeping. **

**As far as she could tell he was completely naked too, but she didn't want to confirm that. **

**While she was contemplating on what to do there was a sudden pound at the door. **

**"Its Ruka, I'm coming in." **

**Rima quickly threw the sheets over Shiki's head pleading to god Ruka didn't notice him when she stepped in the room. **

**"You need to get ready, class will start soon." Ruka chimed. **

**"Have you seen Shiki? Takuma said he never came back to the room after classes." **

**"Um . . . no, I ha-haven't. He probably went for a . . . a walk!" **

**She chided herself on how lame the excuse was. **

**Shiki would never trade sleeping for walking around in the sun. **

**That's when she felt something move under the covers. **

_I can't believe this is happening. _

_Now everyone's going to know! _

_What the hell am I supposed to do?!_


	5. Bare V

Bare

**Shiki awoke surrounded by darkness, not that he couldn't see in the dark (a perk for being a vampire). **

**His head just kept telling him to go back to sleep and he was fighting for control. **

**After he won his internal battle and could see everything clearly, he froze. **

**Perfect pale skin, a tiny waist he had wrapped his arms around so many times, and if that wasn't enough, there was her unmistakable, delicious scent he had longed for, for so long. **

_Rima? _

_Why is she naked?_

**He looked down hoping to get a better view of her, but then saw himself.**

_Why am I naked?_

**That's when he remembered last night, repeating everything that had gone through Rima's mind just a few seconds ago.**

"**Rima?"**

**Shiki froze, recognizing the overly perky voice of coming from Ruka.**

"**Rima, is Shiki here with you?"**

_I don't get why she's lying, it's not like Shiki hasn't stayed in her before._

**She started walking over to the bed, fully intending to throw the sheets off Rima and see a probably still sleeping Shiki.**

**What she didn't expect to see was both Rima and Shiki completely bare, except for evidence from last nights activities covering them and their sheets.

* * *

_Sorry for the lateness, It's kinda hard getting to type when you've got so many siblings. Anyways. . . next weeks story is probably going to be really long. So look forward to it._  
**


	6. Found Out VI

Found Out

**The look on her face told me I did something she just couldn't comprehend. **

**That, or maybe she's just going into shock. **

**Either way, her staring at me was starting to make me fell uncomfortable, so I pulled the sheets up to cover my and Shikis nether regions, hoping it would pull her from her thoughts. **

**I looked over to Shiki, thinking he might have a plan, but it seemed he was just about to ask the same of me. **

**The moment our eyes connected, red splattered my face, and we both quickly turned away. **

_**This is going to be awkward. **_

**They both thought at the same time. **

_**Maybe I should have Shiki leave so I can talk to Ruka alone, t**__**hen I can ask her what to say to him. **_

**So I turned to him to tell him to leave, but the moment my mouth opened Ruka started speaking. **

**" Why didn't you tell me?" **

**I couldn't tell if she was mad or happy, but it seemed to lean more to a smile than frown. **

**I didn't have a clue what she meant; her question was like someone talking to me underwater, drowned out. **

**"What?" I finally questioned? **

**The expression on my face must have told her I wasn't making any sense of her words, so she carefully, or impatiently depending on how you look at it, rephrased herself. **

**" Well, I guess this is expected. I mean, everyone knew this" she waved her arm over us for emphasis " was eventually going to happen." **

**I quickly covered what was left to be seen of my anterior region and let more blood thread my cheeks. **

**Shiki didn't seem to be embarrassed at all; in fact he looked like he was almost smiling. **

**"Oh! I should go tell the others!" **

**Unconsciously, I quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her back before she could skip out of the room, causing her to almost fall on Shiki. **

**"No, you will not go tell the others!" I practically screamed at her. **

**I knew everyone was going to find out, and I was fine with that, but Ruka was going to be sure everyone knew before class even started, giving the night class a play-by-play of what happened when she entered the room. **

**"Why not?" **

**I expected that from Ruka, but when Shikis' voice shadowed it, I almost completely lost it. **

_**I want everyone to know she's finally mine. **_

**Unlike Ruka, he actually had a good reason, but since they had the same goal he didn't really mind her telling everyone. **

**He looked at Rima and decided her expression, of horror and confusion, meant they needed to talk. **

**"Ruka I want to speak to Rima." **

**He looked up to the blonde and when she didn't even bat a lash, he decided she would need clarification. **

**"Alone" **

**He let some of his annoyance slip out with a roll of the eye and a slight shake of his head. **

**"Of course! You two probably have **_**lots**_** to talk about." She put an emphasis on lots for some unknown reason to Rima and practically ran head long out the door. **

**When the door finally shut, they could hear her yelling out "Aido, Akatsuki, Takuma!" along with some other names, waking the whole dorm. **

_**She is so going to get it later. **_

**Rima glared at the door then let out a big sigh. **

**Shiki quickly got back to the subject at hand. **

**"Lets talk."

* * *

_I know I said really long, but that just couldn't happen At least this is a tad longer. :)_  
**


	7. Cruel VII

**I let a nervous trickle of sweat slip down from the temple of my face after he said those two harmless words. **

_Lets talk. _

_What does that mean? _

_It means he regrets last night, doesn't it? _

**While her own inner conflicts battled it out she didn't notice Shiki just as, if not more, nervous as her. **

_I love her, but she can't possibly love me the way I love her. _

_Or can she? _

_No! Don't let yourself get into that fantasy. _

_I need to tell her, no matter what. _

_So since I've convinced myself . . . why cant I get the words out? _

_I love him, but I can't tell him that. _

_I don't want to destroy our friendship, or what's left of it. _

**"Did you . . . not want last night to happen?" **

**The sudden sentence that just came out of Shikis definitely pulled her out of her inner conflict, and she found it so preposterous she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. **

**"You've got to be kidding me." **

**Anger drenched her words. **

**"Last night was the best thing to ever happen to me!" **

**When she realized what she had just yelled at him she threw the sheets over herself, covering her colored face from him. **

_What did I just say!? _

**"Really?" He had to know if she meant it. **

**A muffled "Yes." came from the Rima shaped lump under the sheets. **

_Why did I have to blurt that out? _

**She felt the sheets slipping from her grips, causing part of her face to be revealed. **

**She was left to look directly into the eyes of the man she knew she would ever or could love. **

**He was looking right at her, the same eyes she saw every day, but this time it was like he was trying to pierce her mind. **

**"I love you." **

**She definitely heard those words, but she couldn't figure out who had said them. **

**Sure she'd seen Shikis lips form those words at the exact time they'd been spoken, but they couldn't have possibly come from him. **

**" I know you don't love me like I do you, but I just had to tell you." **

**It took her a minute to process this information. **

_So he did say he loves me, and more than a "just friends" kind of way. _

**She as undoubtedly happy, but something just kept clawing in the back of her thoughts, trying to rip its way free. **

**So when it found its way through, she let those horrible words bubble their way out. **

**"How can you love me when you can't even love yourself?" **

_God, what am I? _

_A sadist, no, more like a masochist. _

_He should slap me._

_I totally deserve it. _

_But still . . . how can words that are so true . . . be so cruel? _

**He smiled, something he rarely ever did, and only when he was monstrously happy. **

**"Because all the love I ever had for myself was given to you." **

**That confession caused dribbles of salt water to roll down her cheeks. **

_A crying angel. _

_She's too pure for me to even look at._

** "I love you too Senri." **

_An angel that . . . apparently loves me?_

**The shock on his face was so visible it was like he had yelled it out.**

**"I love you" He repeated again.**

**She smirked a little at him.**

**"I know"  
**

**So with the question that had kept her from him for so long answered, she leaned into him and kissed him with newfound meaning she never thought she'd have put into it.**

**

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. I really have no idea how to continue, I never really thought of an ending or plot at all.

Anyway, tell me! Love it? Like it? Hate it? Your opinions are valued, trust me.


End file.
